In the future, mobile devices will utilize an embedded identity module such as an eSIM (embedded Subscriber Identity Module) or an eUICC (embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card). Embedded identity modules (such as an embedded SIM (Subscriber identity module) or an eUICC (embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card) allow consumers to dynamically switch the active representation of Mobile Network Operators (profiles) in their devices to optimize their MNO selection for their current situation. This contrasts with today's typical situation, where users are usually tied to a single SIM profile (or at most two in dual SIM mobile devices) which will usually correspond to a single or at most two MNOs.